


Five More Minutes

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Gareth is really annoying but that's actually why Aaron loves him.





	Five More Minutes

“Are you awake?” Gareth crawls into Aaron’s bed, lying next to him. It was an international break and they finally had a chance to spend time together. Bale woke up half an hour ago, had a chance to do some exercises and even to go to the hotel lobby to see whether any one of his teammates was there. But to be honest it was too early and he knew that he wouldn’t find any player. So he went back to Aaron’s room and of course, he had the key. To get it Aaron had to lie about losing the first one given to him. Anyway now Gareth had a chance to visit Ramsey without any problems. 

“Why are you even trying to convince me otherwise, Aaron? I know, you don’t sleep, I can see how you’re trying to hide a smile!” Bale was indignant and sounded offended. He pushed Ramsey into his shoulder and sat in the bed leaning his back against the wall. “Okay, see me not talking to you any more till the very end of the break. Not even a single hi.” 

Gareth was ready to stand up and go away when Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him forcing to lie down back near him. He smiled and opened his eyes looking at Gareth with eternal love. He didn’t say anything but kissed him slightly in the corner of his mouth. Every time Bale was the one who woke up early but Aaron liked to sleep a bit longer. 

“Why are you like this?” he whispered, not ready to talk loudly. He put his hand around Gareth’s waist and pulled him closer. Bale finally smiled but didn’t say a word as he promised. Aaron sighed because he knew how stubborn his boyfriend was. “Hey, I thought, you’d talk to me if I’m awake.” He felt Gareth’s arm on his thigh and smiled even wider. 

“Alright then,” answered Bale and reached out for one more kiss. He didn’t meet any resistance and kissed Aaron feeling his smile even through the kiss.   
“But really, Gaz, why are you so annoying sometimes. And by sometimes I mean every morning,” asked Ramsey when they ran out of breath and had to stop kissing for a while.   
“I don’t know. Isn’t it the reason you love me, babe?” Gareth smiled happily. “By the way, we're completely tangled in this blanket.”

Aaron didn’t say anything in the response because the answer was clear. He loved Gareth. He rolled on his back to have space to unravel the blanket and then he put it above both of them.

“But we need to go,” Gareth resisted pushing Aaron’s hand away.  
“Five more minutes, Gareth, please. I just want to lie next to you and kiss you and hug, just a little bit longer,” asked Ramsey and, of course, they stayed in the bed and then they were really late for the breakfast.


End file.
